


The Second Encounter

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crotch Rubbing, Kissing, M/M, Minor fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thing is, Stark, he’s a sickness!” the robot, Ultron yelled.</p><p>“Aww, Junior. You’re gonna break your old man’s heart,” he and his twins snapped their heads to the voice, seeing Tony Stark, the blonde, America... Lincoln, he did not know his code name, only his real first name. Their last encounter had been strange, something new to him when in battle. Even if it had been a distraction, it was a good one. The kissing, the touching. He’d had fun.</p><p>Pietro slipped a smirk in his direction, seeing his eyes lock on him and a smile broke over his face, and not a little one. He remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Second Encounter, whooop whooop!!

“Thing is, Stark, he’s a sickness!” the robot, Ultron yelled.

“Aww, Junior. You’re gonna break your old man’s heart,” he and his twins snapped their heads to the voice, seeing Tony Stark, the blonde, America... Lincoln, he did not know his code name, only his real first name. Their last encounter had been strange, something new to him when in battle. Even if it had been a distraction, it was a good one. The kissing, the touching. He’d had fun.

Pietro slipped a smirk in his direction, seeing his eyes lock on him and a smile broke over his face, and not a little one. He remembered. America seemed to furrow his brow before concentrating back on Ultron.

“If I have to,” the robot threatened. The Speedster took a few steps forward with his twin, both of them standing at the ready for a fight. He had hope that he’d get to play with the little Spark again.

“Nobody has to break anything,” the blonde said, sounding like he also had hope, but for no violence.

“Clearly, you’ve never made an omelette,” he understood the reference.

“ _He beat me by one second,_ ” Stark had whispered to the stronger man. It seemed he had been about to say the same. They needed to fight now. He was getting bored.

“Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. Is this comfortable? Like old times?” he gestured to the weapons, the bombs, the big grenades.

“This was never my life,” Iron-man replied, calm, too calm. It irritated him a little.

“You two can still walk away from this,” the American suddenly chirped in, and he was about to say something, but his sister beat him to it.

“Oh we will,” she replied innocently.

“I know you’ve suffered-,” the captain continued, but was cut off by Ultron and his gagging and laughing noises.

“Captain American, gods’ righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war,” everything quieted for a few seconds, the Avengers scowling darkly at the robot. “I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-,”

“If you believe in piece, then let us keep it,” the blonde cut in again, seeming to save America from whatever Ultron had been about to say.

“I think you’re confusing piece with quiet,”

“Actually, you can have both,” Lincoln seemed to finally speak up, now standing leaned against the railing.

“Oh?” Ultron questioned.

“Yeah, drop whatever’s going on, get a good book, a nice couch... read,” he shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “S’what I did back at Afterlife,”

“Afterlife, I have data on that place... a hidden island area on a mountain where people with powers are safe. Inhumans like you, Lincoln Campbell. Aka, Sparkplug, a kid with the power of every type of electricity, static,” his face seemed to change, his expression darkening. “And that’s what you are, a kid, a child. Now go play, the grownups are talking,” that seemed to strike a nerve. Lincoln’s expression turned to a scowl and he took a step forward, only to be stopped by the blonde, who whispered something to him. He could not hear what though.

“Anyway, what’s the Vibranium for,” Stark interrupted and it wasn’t a question.

“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan,”

\--------------------

Just he finished his sentence, Tony was dragged forward and the battle was on, everyone jumping into a fight with other bots that came from nowhere. Stark and Ultron instantly got into one and Linc was left fighting off a few bots along with a few of the other Avengers.

All he really had to do was touch them and their powers would drain, you know, since they were electronic, but he was actually hitting them, denting them, breaking them because that damn piece of junk metal hit a nerve. He’d been treated as a kid for so long and now that he was an Avenger, it hit him a little hard. Linc threw out his power, hitting every bot in his vicinity and shutting them down. He noticed a few humans come in, gunsablazing and he shot his power that way, zapping them, dropping a good few and making it look like they were tasered from all the shaking.

He snapped his head around when he saw the faint blurred lines from the Speedster as he ran around. It looked like no one else could see them, though they were there. Maybe he could just see them better because of the static he picked up with his speed.

He saw the blur dodge around Stark’s beam, duck under Steve’s shield and punch him in the face and then he furrowed his brow at Thor across the room, seeing him throw his hammer, and then his expression dropped, noting the weapons course heading right for him. _Him!_ But Pietro grabbed it on the way and ended up being taken for a ride which was coming towards him. In a split-second he noticed Thor wince just before he was hit by the Speedster and they went flying over the edge of the bridged, Pietro landing on top of him and they both groaned in pain. The hammer was suddenly gone and the Asgardian was leaning over the railings, looking at him in shock.

He could only give an aching thumbs up from his place under the other Enhanced guy. Then they were left to it, both just lying there while the others fought.

“What the hell kind of hammer was that,” Pietro groaned in his deep accent and Linc tried pushing himself onto his elbows.

“Mjolnir,” he winced back. “ _Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor,_ ” he recited the enchantment. “It’s Thor’s hammer,” he explained clearer and felt the Speedster move over him, shifting to try and lean up.

“So that blonde,” he winced. “Is really Thor?” he looked up at him and Linc nodded, panting a little bit. The silver-ish haired boy stared at him, probably not thinking about the others since he glanced down to his lips and up again. They were really gonna go at it again? Like when they first met?

“If it means anything...” he trailed off quietly, Linc feeling a hand run down his chest and stomach until his fingers where at his trousers, slipping under them to gently cup him. “I do not think you are a child, especially considering what you have hidden,” he smirked and groped him, the Spark letting out a breathy gasp and he shut his eyes, trying to control himself.

He felt lips attach to his, kissing him gently over and over. He tilted his head to get a better angle to kiss back and gradually let his tongue slip out, ghosting across Pietro’s and then in between the soft, smooth lips, feeling his wet, hot muscle come into contact with the Speedsters, twisting around his and then running along until he was pressing into him, battling in Linc’s mouth.

He actually noticed something. Every time they’ve encountered, being twice, he’s been pinned to something with the Speedster kissing him and making out.

“Mmm,” he quietly let out and smirked against his lips, feeling Pietro pull away for only a few seconds so they could get air.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because we’ve met twice, and both times, we’ve ended up doing this,” the hand in his pant groped again and he tensed a little, smirking again when he reached his hand down and grabbed him through his trousers, hearing him gasp too.

“Maybe,” he breathed. “This is our way of fighting,” he suggested and kissed at his neck, making him drop his head back a little.

“If it is, I could fight you for a good few hours,” he chuckled and massaged him through his pants, feeling him roll his hips into his hand, Lincoln doing the same with his groping hand on him. But then...

“Wanda!” the Speedsters head snapped up and he gave Linc a disappointed look at he was gone. He didn’t blame him. It was like he felt something bad going on with his sister. He’d do the same if he had one. Lincoln stood up and climbed back up to where everyone else was fighting... or not fighting... they looked like they were on a bender or drugged or something. He stepped around them and saw Pietro pick his sister up and then speed away.

“Yeah, you better run...” he heard Clint groan. He walked over and saw him lying on the table.

“No sleeping on the job man, was that one of your rules?” he teased.

“Shut up, Sparky,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xD


End file.
